


Revés

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Summary: Wei Wuxian suke vive la historia de MDZS un tanto diferente para mas placer
Relationships: Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian/otros, otros - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

Gusu cada año recibía alumnos de las diversas sectas, aquel año se conjuntaron varios de los que serían los líderes de secta futuros, y aunque Lan Wangji no lo fuera asistiría ahí como el alumno estrella de Lan Qiren, el encargado de esa clase.

Entre los alumnos había una gran diversidad pero un muchacho que le llamó particularmente la atención sin comprender porque, haciendo muy difícil apartar la mirada de él. Esta situación incomodaba al Lan que decidió evitarlo tanto como pudiera, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso era una bella ilusión, el muchacho era un torbellino, y llamaba toda la atención incluidos los regaños, haciendo imposible no verlo, ¡Wei Wuxian! no dejaba de gritar su tío Lan Qiren, pero aún cuando no lo hacia ese nombre no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza.

Pronto sus desastre lo hicieron que fuera castigado aquel muchacho, siendo asignado Lan Wangji como su supervisor de castigo cual alumno ejemplar. Esos días parecían martirios para ambos por diferentes razones, Wei Wuxian se aburría sumamente fácil, por lo que aquellas largas horas transcribiendo eran un suplicio, mientras que para Wangji sufría ya que cada día sentía su corazón latir más y más fuerte cuando este se le acercaba de más.

Una noche tuvo un sueño "impropio" sobre algo que nunca había tenido, viendo al otro sonrojado sometido bajo su peso, su entrepierna estaba húmeda y se sintió sumamente avergonzado, por lo que tuvo que investigar en la biblioteca que estaba pasando pero las respuestas solo lo pusieron más inquieto.

No era poco común que discutieran, ese muchacho parecía adorar molestarlo, y Wangji no podía evitar responder para mantenerlo lejos porque comenzaba a dudar de sí, pero aquel día todo se descontrolo, abrió aquel libro de "poemas" solo para descubrir un libro erótico enmascarado, Wei Wuxian reía sonoramente, e hizo aquella pregunta -¿Acaso nunca había visto algo así?-

Wangji sintió su mente ir en blanco mientras apretaba con fuerza aquel libro, no escuchaba que decía el otro, pero se abalanzó sobre el otro que cayó al suelo. Era casi como lo soñó, el otro sometido bajo su peso, pero definitivamente su rostro no lucía indefenso cual presa, sus ojos brillaron como si fuera el cazador, quien tomó con fuerza el rostro del Lan y lo besó con fuerza, y con su pesó se giró sobre el otro, haciendo que Wangji se sonrojara por completo de sus orejas.

-¿Quien diría que fueras tan atrevido Lan Zhan?- dijo el otro mirándolo fijamente mientras baja su mano al miembro del Lan que ya estaba erecto. Pronto Lan Zhan sintió el miembro del otro rozar el de él haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. -No recuerdo haberte mordido la lengua Lan Zhan. Soy un poco más grande... así que iré arriba- dijo en tono seductor que por poco le hizo olvidar que decía. Sin embargo, antes de poder alegar sus labios fueron tomados de nuevo con gran fuerza y una hábil iba a lugares nunca explorados del cuerpo de Lan Zhan, quien se comentó a lamentar mentalmente sobre como pensó que podría dirigir esta situación contra alguien como Wei Wuxian.

A pesar de todo parecer ir muy rápido Wei Ying se tomó su tiempo para relajar al Lan, que cuando el otro se hizo para atrás para acomodarse apenas lo noto en su idilio. La primera estocada lo hizo volver en sí, sintió una incomodidad muy extraña en su interior, vio el rostro indeciso de Wuxian por un segundo, que continuo sin mayor aviso así como entró, repitiéndolo una tercera vez donde sintió un chispazo de placer recorrer su cuerpo, al notarlo la cara de Wei Ying se volvió de triunfo y confianza de nuevo, y no paró. Wangji se vino y casi al mismo tiempo Wuxian salió rápidamente y eyaculo sobre Lan Zhan.

-Lo siento por ensuciar tu ropa- dijo Wuxian sacando un pañuelo para limpiarlo -pero si me hubiera venido dentro hubiera sido peor, te hubiera dolido el estomago porque no estabas preparado, créeme, no quieres pasártela en el baño el resto del día, se siente horrible- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre como si hablara de otra banalidad, pero esa frase hizo dudar a Wangji.

-Tu... ¿ya...-

-¿Si ya lo había hecho?... digamos que no como el de arriba- dijo rascándose la cabeza, y empezó a ayudar a vestir al otro que seguía sin fuerza en el suelo -Solo diré que es mejor que nadie sepa que esto paso.... la gente no es muy amable con los manga cortadas. Lastima que es el último día de castigo, quizá algún nos volvamos a ver así- dijo simplemente Wei Ying mientras se iba de la biblioteca.

Aún sin levantarse del suelo Lan Wangji seguí sin entender que había pasado, algo en el se sentía sumamente feliz, pero aquella ultima frase antes de irse le oprimía ligeramente el corazón. ¿Que no hacer.... algo así, los unía?, quizá los libros no tenían toda la verdad por una vez.


	2. 2

Al día siguiente de aquellos eventos Lan Zhan estaba nervioso de volver a ver el otro, pero cuando se acercó a él, solo le sonrió como si nada hubiera sucedido, poniéndolo un tanto nervioso, sin embargo, su rostro, como siempre, no mostró cambio alguno.

El día siguió con más normalidad de lo que hubiera deseado, al salir de su clase salió a caminar un rato, entonces pasó por las habitaciones de invitados yendo de regreso cuando escuchó la voz de Wuxian haciendo un sonido... un tanto peculiar.

Quiso seguir de largo pero la curiosidad lo traicionó. La mayoría de cuartos aún estaban vacíos, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Wuxian, ya no sonaba su voz pero si movimiento. Con su corazón palpitando con fuerza con todo el sigilo y lentitud abrió una ranura minúscula de la puerta, y vio algo que realmente no esperaba.

Esa imagen era literalmente lo opuesto que vio el día anterior. Ahí estaba Wei Ying sobre sus rodillas y codos, siendo mancillado por alguien, tardó un poco en notar quien era, pero al verlo se dio una sorpresa casi igual, era el hijo de lider Jiang... ¿Que no eran ellos... casi hermanos?

Sus pensamientos se perdieron un poco al ver a Wei Ying completamente sonrojado mordiendo su labio, era tal y como lo había soñado días anteriores. 

-¿Crees que a una chica le guste así?- dijo descuidadamente el joven Jiang mientras parecía terminar; Lan Zhan pudo observar aquel pequeño ápice de dolor en la cara de Wuxian, que sin importar contestó al otro con una broma y una sonrisa.

Wangji se retiró de ahí no sin antes pensar que fue una pésima idea espiar, ahora se sentía confundido, decaído y tenía que seguir caminando hasta su habitación ocultando una erección.

Aquella noche le tocaba vigilar al Lan que todos cumplieran el toque de queda, cuando vio a Wuxian fuera de su habitación no supo si sorprenderse o no. Se acercó a él y vio como tomaba de una jarra de sonrisa del emperador en un tejado, se veía un tanto decaído, sin embargo, cuando lo vio le dio una gran sonrisa. Wangji comenzó a dudar de que tan real fuera su sonrisa de siempre. 

A pesar de sentir su corazón latir con fuerza comenzaron a discutir porque no debía tomar ni estar afuera a esas horas, su discusión terminó con ambos cayendo fuera del cerco Lan, lo cual ameritaba un castigo para ambos.

Wuxian solo se tapo la cara y se quedó en el suelo. Lan Zhan respiro profundo y dijo -¿Estas con Jiang Cheng?-

Wei Ying lo volteó a ver con cara de susto como si el color abandonara su cuerpo -No, por favor no le digas eso a nadie. Como.. tu...-

-Los escuche... mientras vigilaba-

Wuxian se volvió a tapar la cara -No, no estoy con él. Yo... yo solo le ayudo a practicar "para cuando tenga una novia", pero con esa cara dudo que lo haga, así que solo me hace perder mi tiempo- dijo Wuxian intentando mantener su tono casual y juguetón, pero Wangji tomó las manos del otro y con su fuerza las aparto del rostro un instante solo para ver que el otro tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos.

-¡Ey! que haces, suéltame- dijo liberándose del agarre del otro, que sin importar esas palabras le asentó un beso. Wei Ying se separó -No porque el me lo haga creas que dejare que tu lo hagas, ya habíamos dicho que yo iba arriba, dijo usando toda su fuerza para voltearse sobre el otro una sonrisa renovada. Las orejas del Lan se sonrojaron por completo, Wuxian lo vio casi enternecido y dijo -¿Estas consciente que no podemos andar... ¿Cierto? digo.... yo hago esas cosas, además no me gustaría que te molestaran y desheredaran por algo así... más por un simple sirviente...-

Wangji no supo como contestar, solo haciendo un simple Mmm, -¿Quieres que sigamos haciéndolo?- dijo Wei Ying con un tono un tanto difuso, y el otro solo contestó con un nuevo Mmm.

Wuxian le sonrió, -Siempre tan expresivo, no me rendiré hasta que un día te escuché gemir- dijo Wei Ying comenzando a besar al otro. Pronto sus ropas desaparecieron, y comenzaron a tocarse sin mucha distinción, el de Yummeng comenzó a preparar al otro. Una vez listo, Wei Ying se preparó para entrar. Terminaron haciéndolo varias veces en aquella oscuridad, sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse como si hubieran nacido para ello, el tiempo parecía no pasar. Al final ambos se vistieron y dormitaron un rato.

Al día siguiente a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ser sigilosos fueron ambos castigados. 


	3. 3

Tras recibir su castigo Lan Zhan estaba en la primavera fría con la intensión de meditar, sin embargo, ni los golpes ni aquella fría agua parecían hacerle dejar de sentir el tacto sobre su piel de las caricias de Wuxian la noche anterior, el solo pensarlo hacia sus orejas sonrojarse.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no noto cuando cuando otro entró a aquellas calmadas aguas, hasta que aquel toque en su cintura se sintió demasiado real. Volteó asustado para ver en persona aquel rostro que intentaba no pensar. 

-¿Porque no me dijiste sobre este lugar? tu hermano me dijo que viniera para mi dolor de espalda, eres un envidioso-

Lan Zhan se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás, dejando al otro extrañado -¿Tan fácil eres hostil conmigo? pensé que la había pasado bien ayer... Quizá venga después para no molestarte- dijo a punto de darse media vuelta, cuando Wangji lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y lo jaló hacia él y le dio un beso con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Cuando se separó vio como Wuxian tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas lucían un poco sonrojadas por primera vez, su corazón latió con fuerza y estaba a punto de volverlo a besar cuando escuchó 

-¡Wei Wuxian! deja de buscar más problemas y y ven a los dormitorios- Dijo Jiang Cheng sin realmente verlos directamente con el puño cerrado. Wuxian volteó inmediatamente nervioso, pero contestó relajado como siempre - No estoy causando problemas, solo vine a curar mis heridas, tu mismo escuchaste a Lan Xichen. En un momento iré.-

Jiang Cheng lo volteó a ver y le dijo -no olvides que tu eres mio... mi sirviente... no no tardes- La expresión de furia del Wanyin paso a una de vergüenza en ese simple momento, dando media vuelta saliendo de ahí. 

Lan Zhan pudo ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Wuxian al escuchar aquel error. -Lo siento por molestarte, debo irme o me ahora si me sacaran de la secta a este paso- dijo Wuxian rascándose la cabeza y emprendiendo la huida. Wangji se quedó ahí parado viéndolo irse, sintiéndose tan confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo por no ser capaz de detenerlo.

Wangji no durmió pensando en todo lo pasado en tan pocos días, ¿acaso podría separar a Wuxian del Jiang?, pensó varias cosas que podría hacer. Pero cuando llegó todo parecía ir mal sin si quiera haber empezado sus planes.

Ahí estaba Wuxian golpeándose en el suelo con Jin Zixuan, intentó pararlo el mismo, pero era una situación que causo demasiado revuelo. Pronto Lan Qiren estaba ahí, discutiendo, y un abrir y cerrar de ojos Wei Wuxian estaba castigado esperando la llegada del líder Jiang. 

Lan Zhan aprovecho su puesto en el clan Lan para entrar a verlo, pero este solo le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre -Perdón Lan Zhan, creo que ya no podremos vernos- 

Wangji se quedó pasmado, lo decía porque se lo llevarían... o por otra cosa... antes de atreverse a preguntar, se tuvo que ir. 

Y así, tan pronto como llegó Wei Wuxian se había ido, pasando cual tornado poniendo de cabeza todo lo que pensaba hasta ese momento... Sabía que lo volvería a ver ¿pero acaso tendría de nuevo una oportunidad?. 

Un año tuvo que pasar para que la competencia de todas las sectas pasara y se volvieran a reunir. Aquella risa que le parecía ya un sueño volvió a sonar haciéndolo voltear inmediatamente, estaba llegando con un chico de la secta Wen... ¿acaso ahora había alguien más? pensó sintiendo sus manos sudar, pero al ver a Wangji Wuxian le dio una enorme sonrisa como antes de irse, ¿como podía decirle a su corazón que no saltara de su pecho cuando cada que lo veía lo recibía tan calidamente?


	4. 4

A pesar de la cara de seriedad de Lan Zhan aquel día no pudo prestar atención a nada de la ceremonia, Wuxian le hacía algunas señas para que fueran hacia una dirección ambos al iniciar la competencia, sin notarlo su corazón comenzaba palpitar como aquellos días en Gusu, sin saber si sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo por creer que lo habría podido superar en este tiempo. 

Cuando iniciaron fue hacia donde le señaló y pudo escuchar como el otro le ponía excusas a Jiang Cheng para separarse. Caminó en esa dirección y pronto sintió la mano en su hombro, ahí estaba él con aquella sonrisa, estuvieron cazando juntos un rato hasta que por fin se alejaron lo suficiente para no haber nadie cerca, Wuxian vio un pequeño recovejo que daba aun lugar ligeramente amplio para ambos y no se veía bastante. Tomo la mano del otro y lo hizo ir hacia allá.

Dentro el espacio personal de ambos parecía desaparecer. -Creo que es muy angosto, pero es que quería hablar relajadamente ¿Como haz estado? la vez anterior ni siquiera pude despedirme adecuadamente, todo fue muy rápido...-

En vez de recibir una respuesta el de blanco le asentó un beso, y luego alejo con las orejas ardiendo como si su mente hubiera tardado más en entender que decía el otro sobre que lo llevó ahí para que hablaran, pero en ese punto de error ¿Debía seguir o detenerse?

-Wow... Wangji yo...- Pronto fue acallado de nuevo Wuxian, y esa vez Lan Zhan no retrocedió, no sabía que quería decir, pero no quería escucharlo. El otro estaba un poco tenso pero comenzó a relajarse y acariciar al otro. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca y ambos pudieron sentir "como su cuerpo reaccionaba" sin pensarlo, safandose ligeramente para respirar Wuxian dijo -Creo que creciste... pero quizá sigo ganándote por ahora- dijo antes de ser acallado nuevamente por el avergonzado Lan Zhan que sintió estremecerse sintiendo la manos de Wuxian yendo en dos sentidos, uno para masturbar a ambos y otras para empezar a relajar a Wangji, ello bajando únicamente lo mínimo necesario el pantalón del otro, al fin y al cabo aún en ese pequeño lugar alguien podría llegar. 

Al sentir que era el momento alzó la cadera del otro y lo colocó sobre su miembro, separándose de besarse por un momento, Wangji no veía Wuxian distraído por la intromisión en su cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco lentamente, y más aún cuando comenzó a moverse. Pero no importaba cuanto lo hicieran, cuando ardieran sus orejas o su corazón palpitara, Wangji no emitía mayor sonido y decía algo, pronto sintió que el otro lo observaba fijamente.

-... ¿Porque...?... acaso yo te g... acaso tu me quie...- Dijo Wuxian rápidamente, titubeante, apenas audible, Wangji volteó a verlo solo para ver un atisbo de algo en su mirada ¿dolor? ¿desesperación?, ¿por lo estaba viendo así? -Deberíamos acabar rápido algo me dice que pronto podríamos tener algún vouyerista- dijo finalmente Wuxian con su sonrisa de siempre, moviéndose más rápido, sacándolo para venirse a un lado, respirando pesadamente.

Mientras arreglaban sus ropas, Wangji decidió que le preguntaría que dijo hace unos momentos, pero entonces comenzaron a escuchar unas voces muy cerca como si discutieran, ambos decidieron salir, pero primero lo haría Wangji, para ver si había alguien cerca. Salió para ver a Wen Chao intimidando a un competidor, por lo que uso sus habilidades para robar su tiro y arruinar el del otro. 

Wen Chao lo vio furioso, mientras Wangji dio media vuelta para volver por Wuxian, pero antes de ir lejos escuchó su voz -Uno no debe apuntar a los competidores, además me parece que ya habías fallado un tiro, deberias retirarte de aquí- El otro lo vio molesto y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Lan Zhan! espera tu cinta esta desacomodada, le dijo jalando sin querer aquella tela quedandosela en la mano. El otro le mando una mirada que le hizo retroceder.

-¡Wei Wuxian! ¡Deja de meter en problemas a la secta!- se escuchó la voz de Jiang Cheng acercarse.

El de negro se rasco la cabeza y soltó la cinta en ese momento, en ese momento Wangji le lanzó una mirada que lo heló, rompiendo su propio arco con su manos, saliendo del lugar. Wuxian se quedó ahí extrañado, pero pronto continuó en la competición con Jiang Cheng que no quiso separarse más porque solo causaba problemas. Wei Ying solo pensaba como después de hacer "eso" se molestaba por su banda de cabeza, mientras el de morado le explicaba su significado.

Mientras salia de ahí, Lan Zhan solo pensaba como pudo reaccionar así, ¿que era eso que sentía?, pronto un profundo sentimiento escondido también surgió, realmente desearía que Wuxian hubiera tomado su cinta deseándolo....

Los días pensándolo volvieron, pero no tardaron en irse. Un terrible ataque pronto llegó a Gusu, la vida se volvía más y más injusta. Con su hermano desaparecido, su hogar en llamas y su pierna rota fue obligado a ir una actividad de sus agresores, pronto supo que irían lo principales de cada secta. Si lo veía... ¿Acaso eso reconfortaría su corazón?


	5. 5

Aquel frío día se iluminó como pensó con aquella sonrisa.

Estaban ahí todos, molestos por ser presionados a asistir, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas, inclusive vieron una exhibición del poderoso mano derrite nucleos ante uno que se negó a dar su espada. Aquel día en la ciudad sin noche no parecía tener piedad, pero aún así Wangji se sentía extrañamente positivo por solo verlo, aunque se sorprendía que cada vez le parecía molestar un poco más su cercanía con Jiang Cheng. 

Pronto los pusieron a trabajar y no se atrevía a acercarse a él para no causar problemas. Pronto este se acercó y le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda lo cargaría, Lan Zhan sintió que su corazón reventaría del calor que llenaba su rostro, nervioso se dio media vuelta temiendo que alguien lo notara. 

Unos minutos después se lamentaba no haber aceptado, ahí estaba Wuxian con aquella muchacha, Mian Mian, el solo escucharlo decir su nombre lo ponía molesto, ¿Acaso no solo le gustaban los chicos?.

Contra toda expectativa después de unas horas encontraron la cueva que buscaban, siendo bajados cual carnada sin arma alguna, Wangji temía no poder proteger al otro estando herido y sin armas. 

Pero de ese momento todo comenzó irse cuesta abajo, realmente detestaba a Mian Mian en ese momento, pero sabía que si no intercedía Wuxian lo haría, y en ese punto prefería caer más hondo que dejar al otro verse afectado, además que sus princpios no lo dejarian no interceder.

Pronto un conflicto surgió en la cueva por proteger a aquella muchacha, sin embargo, Lan Zhan sintió su corazón pararse al ver a Wuxian con la espada en el cuello de Wen Chao diciendo que pararan.

¡¿Porque haría eso?! ¡¿Porque se ponía en el centro de tan horrible poder de esa forma?!... acaso fue por él...? 

Pero antes de poderlo discernir el piso bajo Wuxian se comenzó a mover, Jiang Cheng gritó para que el otro se moviera, lograndolo hacer justo a tiempo. Una bestia mitologica surgió de la nada creando un gran caos entre los que comenzaron a atacarla. 

En medio de los gritos del ataque un grito agudo hizo voltear a Wangji completamente desesperado, viendo a Wuxian con una marca ardiente en el pecho protegiendo aquella muchacha, eso no podría estar bién, aquella marca de fuego traspaso su ropa e hirió profundamente su piel.

Pronto los Wen se vieron sobrepasados y huyeron dejando a todos encerrados con tan terrible bestia. Parecía que se distraía un moemnto y Suxian se disponia a un peligro peor cada momento, con Jiang Cheng planeaban una salida, entrando este al agua. Cuando estaba a punto de salir Wuxian se vio obligado a distraer a la bestia para que Jiang Cheng saliera, los demás también, hiriendo de flecha a Wei Ying uno de sus compañeros.

Wangji no podía más, solo veía como herían más y más al otro sin poder hacer nada, ahora era el blanco de la vestía que buscaba aquel olor a sangre fresca. No obstante el caos y la desesperación, le pidió a Jiang Cheng que huyera, casi como una suplica, por lo que este guió al resto a la salida. Pero Wangji no era capaz de irse y darle la espalda al de Yummeng, por lo que se quedó aun cuando fue herido por proteger al otro. 

Tras apenas huir con vida una extraña calma llegó, por fin estaban a solas, pero definitivamente no de la manera que hubiera deseado. La mente de Wangji no podía estar en paz con todo lo que sucedía.

-Lan Zhan ¿No quieres hacermelo?-

Solo cinco palabras bastaron para hacerlo volver a la realidad, y aquella pose del otro mostrando su pecho y abriendo las piernas lo hicieron escupir y escurri sangre de la boca y nariz.

El otro se carcajeo -Bueno ya salió la sangre mala, ahora podré sanarte- 

Wangji se sentía traicionado, ¿Como podía jugar con algo así?, sin pensarlo lo mordió con fuerza, el otro se quejó diciéndole si era un perro o que. Tras lo cual lo comenzó a sanar con cuidado.

Lan Zhan pronto se dio cuenta que el otro no colocó hierbas en su heridas pero el otro le quitó importancia. A pesar de desear tanto tiempo estar a solas ahora solo reinaba el silencio. Tanto tiempo esperando pero nunca pensó en que decirle.

Tras descansar comenzaron a planear sobre como acabar a la bestia. Wangji no podía entender porque cada plan de Wuxian parecía ponerlo en un terrible peligro, pero su movilidad era casi nula por su pierna por lo que no le quedaba opción.

Cuando empezó el plan el corazón del otro comenzó a latir con fuerza al tardarse más de lo esperado ¿Algo habría sucedido? ¿Que fue lo ultimo que le dijo?, pero no tardó demasiado en salir la cabeza el animal y Wangji la cortó con aquellos hilos.

Tras vencer pero aun estar encerrados, Wuxian se tiró al suelo.

-Lan Zhan... ¿Tu realmente siempre haz querido hacérmelo?... ¿Porque no lo haces ahora?-

Wangji no soportaba que jugara con él, pero esta vez parecía decirlo muy seriamente. Se acercó al otro y le asentó un beso, pero al sentir su rostro notó que ardía al tacto. El de blanco se alejó asustado y lo observó con los ojos abiertos.

-No quiero irme sin que puedas hacerlo- le dijo Wuxian con una sonrisa leve

Wangji cerró los puños con fuerza. Se sentó y puso la cabeza del otro sobre su regazo y le puso una tela mojada sobre su frente.

-Eres tan cruel... por lo menos cantame una canción...-

Wangji tragó saliva y comenzó a tararear como el otro le pedía intentándolo mantenerlo despierto.

-Si tan .. te hubiera conocido... ntes ... quiza.... no... si tan ... olo... ras... más claro- balbuceo casi inaudible Wuxian perdiendo el conocimiento -solo .. dido eso a ti y a él....-.

Wangji detuvo su melodía un instante al escucharlo. ¿Solo ser más claro? pensó, siempre fue claro... pero nunca lo expresó. -Te amo-, sus palabras resonaron sin ser escuchadas en aquella cueva, Wuxian ya estaba inconsciente mientras su rostro ardía con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, si él se iba ¿Acaso había alguna razón para seguir?.


	6. El amor no es para siempre

-¡Lan Zhan!- despertó Wuxian completamente agitando volteando de un lado al otro solo para ver que ya no estaba en aquella cueva y la mirada asesina de Jiang Cheng mirándolo.

-¡Corrí dos días sin descanso y tuve que volver poniendo en riesgo mi vida! ¡Estuve esperando 3 días a lado de tu lecho! ¡Todo para que despiertes y llames a ese Lan que ocasionó todo!- le gritó Jiang Cheng molesto sin contenerse.

Cuando estaba apunto de levantarse Wuxian tomo el brazo del otro con fuerza -¡Lo siento! Vamos Jiang Cheng, solo me desmaye y no supe que paso, pensé que seguía en ese horrible lugar llenó de sangre asquerosa de monstruo-

Jiang Cheng volvió y se sentó cruzado de brazos. -¡Vamos Jian Cheng! apenas desperté, se amable conmigo, estuve a punto de morir debes ser...- antes de acabar unos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza -¡No te atrevas a decir eso o hacer algo así de nuevo! ¡No puedes morir!-

Wuxian se sintió paralizado, que demonios le sucedía al otro, siempre fue mandon, ¿pero ahora decidiría cuando podía morir y cuando no?, no pudo evitar sonreír. -Soy tu sirviente, si esa es tu orden no me queda de otra que sobrevivir- dijo con una carcajeada.

-Esto no es un juego Wei Ying, enserio pudiste morir- dijo Jiang Cheng tallándose los ojos con su antebrazo.

-Vamos, tienes muchos sirvientes, no puedes obligar a uno a ser inmortal- dijo el otro extrañado.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Te amo, así que debes sobrevivir como sea!- dijo gritándole sin pensar, teniendo su rostro ardiendo después de eso, sin atreverse a mirar al otro, hasta que aquel extraño silencio que nunca estaba estando presente Wuxian se prolongo, por lo que volteo a ver a Wei Ying quien le daba la más brillante sonrisa, y lo veía con sus enormes y brillantes ojos -Y yo a ti, mi cuerpo y vida es tuya-. Jiang Cheng sintió que le daría temperatura de lo caliente que sentía su rostro, Wuxian tomo el rostro del otro y lo besó y no pudieron parar.

Yanli creyó escuchar la voz de Wuxian, pero se extraño que Jiang Cheng no avisara nada. Así que fue la habitación, y abrió silenciosamente la puerta, solo para ver a su hermano y Wuxian besándose en la cama. Estaba realmente sorprendida, pero decidió solo salir y asegurarse que se cerrará bien esa puerta para que nadie tuviera ese desliz de nuevo, se aseguró que nadie fuera por la zona, y entonces partió hacia la casa de su abuela, no sabía que pasaba, pero mientras estuvieran bien y felices, quien era ella para decir algo, se fue con una sonrisa, realmente feliz porque Wuxian hubiera despertado.

Aquella noche estando ambos juntos tras varias horas, Wuxian observaba el techo sin querer dormir temiendo dejar este bello sueño...

\---

Era la noche del día siguiente, Wuxian yacía en el pasto, la lluvia caía en su rostro, pero aún sentía cada pesada lágrima de Jiang Cheng caer sobre él. -¡POR TU CULPA PASO ESTO! ¡DEBEMOS VOLVER! ¡DEBEMOS PROTEGER YUMMENG!- . A lo lejos las llamas iluminaban la noche, Wuxian se cubrió el rostro, no por protegerse de la luvia, si no porque no soportaba que el otro lo viera con aquel desprecio. Realmente deseaba haber muerto en aquella cueva. 

\---

La siguiente noche Wuxian yacía en el lodo, sin tener tiempo para descansar un segundo, debía seguir huyendo, cargaba un inconsciente Jiang Cheng y no sabía como podía seguir vivo, teniendo su núcleo dorado destrozado. Wei Ying debía seguir corriendo, pero las lágrimas seguían inundando sus ojos. -Por favor despierta, por favor no me dejes mantener esa promesa...- sus piernas empezaban a fallar, cuando alguien lo metió a una casa, el asustado Wuxian reaccionó agresivamente ante aquel Wen, hasta que le dijo que era aquel chico que conoció en la competencia de tiro, Wen Ning, prometiendo que los ayudaría. 

Día tras día no se separaba del lecho del otro, lo cuidaría con todo su ser, cuando le dijeron que había una mínima posibilidad de ayudarlo a ser el de antes no dudo. Aun cuando cada palabra de desprecio lo destrozaba, se mantuvo fuerte por su bien.

\---

Yaciendo en la cima de un pequeño monte junto a Jiang Cheng a su lado veía aquel cielo azulado, sabía que si se enteraba que el daría su núcleo dorado se molestaría, ¿pero que más podía hacer? ¿Acaso no le prometió que todo su cuerpo era suyo? ...

Mientras lo esperaba a que bajara de aquella montaña, Wen Chao lo emboscó, una espada atravesó su estomago. Solo deseaba haberlos separado suficiente para que no vieran a Jiang Cheng.

Mientras caía en aquella oscuridad su mente no podía dejar de pensar que no podía morir, él se lo prometió, no importaba como lo hiciera en aquel mundo solo había alguien que podía disponer de su vida, y no permitiría que esos sucios Wen lo cambiaran, los destrozaría a todos si era necesario.

\----

En Gusu, las noticias malas provenientes de Yummeng azotaban al jade menor sin reparo. Mientras el fuego de la revolución se esparcía, su mente no podía pensar en nada más, el debe estar vivo, no importaba como, se rehusaba a creerlo. El debía vivir y lo encontraría.


	7. 7

Cuando la guerra inicio, Lan Wangji y Jiang Cheng tuvieron que aliarse aunque no se soportaran mutuamente, al fin y al cabo, y aunque no lo dijeran, su misión era similar, acabar con los Wen, atrapar a Wen Chao y buscar a Wei Wuxian.

Cuando estaban a punto de atraparlo llegaban a pueblos fantasmas símbolos extraños y personas asesinadas de formas horrendas, algo en Wangji lo hacía creer que podría ser Wuxian, pero también una parte de él quería negarse a creer que haría algo así. 

Sin más opción ellos fueron solos hacia la posible ubicación de Wen Chao, mientras observaban si era así, una música les heló los huesos, unos seres terroríficos se acercaban al aterrorizado hombre cubierto con una manta, temblando descubrió a un muy demacrado y herido Wen Chao, unos pasos lentos y firmes llegaron. Al verlos, los dos que observaban desde el techo sintieron la misma sensación, pero la felicidad de Wangji se sintió opacada al ver que él controlaba esos cuerpos ¿Donde había aprendido esa cultivación demoníaca?

Wangji sintió la necesidad de interceder evitando que hiciera aquellas macabras acciones, Jiang Cheng lo siguió inmediatamente. Al verlos bajar un brillo se vio en los ojos de Wuxian que de nueva cuenta se hundió en aquellos ojos vacíos. -Wei Ying, detente-

-¿Detenerme? quien eres tu para decirme eso-

-Así es, si no estas de acuerdo vete afuera, esta es una venganza familiar- dijo Jiang Cheng con un tono más frió de costumbre, Lan Zhan solo salió, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

Unos terribles sonidos salieron de aquel lugar. Tras un silencio la voz acallada de Wuxian sonó. Wangji no quería pensar en que pasaba dentro y así que se alejó para poder dormir. A despertar temprano fue a donde estaban, los vio en el suelo de la casa con la ropa muy desaliñada, y pudo ver como Wuxian tenía unas marcas de agarre en sus muñecas y cuello que no tenía anoche. Lan Zhan se sentía demasiado molesto. Entonces despertó a Wuxian.

-Ven conmigo a Gusu- dijo simplemente, los ojos de Wei Ying parecían suplicar por un momento por ayuda, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Jiang Cheng había despertado su determinación regresó. 

-No, quien eres tu para castigarme, esto no ayudará a ganar esta guerra-

-¡Wei Ying!-

-Los Lan no tienen injerencia en otras sectas, el es mi súbdito yo elijo si castigarlo o no- dijo Jiang Cheng.

Wangji cerró el puño y se fue.

\---

Los siguientes meses fueron difíciles, la guerra fue cruenta, pero también lo fue el saber que el otro había vuelto, pero pareciera que no. Wuxian parecía otro, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos no regresaba, y el no sabía como acercarse a él desde ese día, más con el cuervo de Jiang Cheng que no se apartaba de su lado.

La guerra acabo, y realmente esperaba que el otro pudiera relajarse, y volver a si. 

....

Una flor cayó sobre su cabeza, y lo iluminó hacia aquella bella sonrisa que lo saludaba como si nada hubiera pasado, fue un instante, casi pensó que lo había soñado, pero supo inmediatamente porque se detuvo. ¿Habría otra guerra si quitaba a Jiang Cheng de su camino? tuvo ese pensamiento fugaz, al ver como solo estar cerca parecía absorberle el alma al otro. 

Wangji no podía quitarse de su mente aquella sonrisa que creyó perdida. Aún cuando empezó la competencia, al verlo ahí sentado en un árbol no pudo contenerse, tomo las muñecas del otro con fuerza y lo besó, se separó al notar lo que había hecho. -¿Jiang Cheng?- preguntó el otro al vació con un atisbo de esperanza que a quien no podía ver fuera él.

Lan Zhan se fue inmediatamente, corte varios arboles del enojo, realmente odiaba más y más al nuevo líder Jiang. 

....

Las tensiones contra Wei Ying aumentaban, el jade menor estaba harto de tener que morderse la lengua todas aquellas reuniones cuando hablaban mal de él, pero llegó ese día, Wuxian armo un desastre buscando a un tal Wen Ning. ¿Que demonios hacia? ¿Porque era él tan importante? 

Estando ahí, escuchando con Jiang Cheng le daba la espalda a Wuxian le hizo hervir la sangre, ¿Acaso no veía que su vida se drenaba por su culpa? ¡¿Y aún así tuvo el descaro de apoyarlo?!, Wangji no podía entenderlo, una chica alzó la voz por él, Wangji no dudo en secundarla ante la sorpresa de todos. No le importaba que el otro no lo quisiera cerca el lo apoyaría.

\---

Los días pasaron, y comenzó a surgir la leyenda sobre el terrible "Patriarca Yiling", él realmente odiaba ese nombre. Si poder contenerse más decidió ir a buscarlo, pero una vez ahí no tenía idea de como acercarse a él, entonces chocó con un pequeño niño que se puso a llorar. Él nunca había tratado con pequeños, y no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar. 

Entonces escuchó aquella peculiar carcajeada que llenaba a su corazón, llegó y cargó al pequeño que se calmó inmediato. Verlo ahí cargando ese niño, con ese brillo en sus ojos, era el mismo por fin. 

-¡Lan Zhan que haces aquí! ¡Te debo una comida!-

Amos fueron a comer, terminó comprando una mariposa al pequeño, que se quedó dormido al poco, Wuxian llevó a Wangji a una buena posada donde pasar la noche, una vez que entraron, Wuxian puso al pequeño en la cama, para seguir hablando.

Sentados en el suelo, Wangji le asentó un beso a Wuxian que tras un momento lo apartó, -Wangji yo...- sin dejarlo acabar lo volvió a besar, esta vez más prolongado, pero Wei Ying lo apartó de nuevo, -Lan Zhan yo no puedo, se lo prometí a Jiang Cheng-

-¿Y donde esta él ahora?-

Wuxian se puso tenso, no esperó que el otro le respondiera, quería refutarlo, ¿pero que podía decirle?

-Yo lo aleje, no quería arruinar su reputación mientras sigue afianzando la secta-

-No mientas-

-¿Que más da si miento? yo lo prometí, y pienso cumplirlo-

-¿Y que te prometió el a cambio? El solo es malo contigo-

-Lo merezco... todo es por mi culpa-

-No. Tu defiendes lo justo. Eso es lo correcto. Tu nunca haz estado mal-

Wei Ying, quería responderle pero el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba, lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla, Lan Zhan lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentía como se humedecía la túnica a la altura de su pecho. -Wei Ying yo...- antes de acabar, Wuxian alzó la cabeza asustado -¡Debo volver ahora! los sellos estan a punto de caer, la gente de Yiling correra riesgo si no llegó-

-MMm- dijo Lan Zhan que tomó a ambos y fueron en la espada hasta allá. 

Tras solucionar todo, Wangji se fue prometiendo volver. No podía salvarlo ahora, de él dependía gente, haría lo posible por tener todo para tener un lugar a donde llevarlo, poder cuidar de él como siempre quiso.

\---

¡El patriarca Yiling mató a Jin Zixuan!

La noticia ardió como fuego en el mundo de la cultivación, Lan Zhan fue inmediatamente hacia donde yacería el cuerpo, algo le decía que él podría ir, ¿Matado a Jin Zixuan? ¿Como podría? era el esposo de su hermana, el sabía cuanto la adoraba.

Pero Lan Zhan llegó muy tarde, el pandemonium había empezado. ¡Ahí esta el Patriarca Yiling!.

Jiang Cheng gritandole desesperado que se fuera, su hermana corriendo hacia él, una flecha que pudo ser detenida. La sangre llenó todo. Los ojos de Wei Ying ya no estaban si quiera vacios, era algo más, como si la locura se apoderara de sus acciones, una masacre comenzaba, arrasando con todos menos a aquel hombre que lloraba con su hermana muerta en sus brazos.

Lan Zhan iba a deternerlo, ¿Pero como podría?, todos se habían vuelto sus enemigos, y la única voz que podía detenerlo sufría en medio del pandemonium.

\---

Después de ese día no había vuelta atrás, Wangji lo sabía perfectamente, pero aún tenía ese desesperado impulso de ir a salvarlo aún si eso le costaba todo.

-Vete- repitió el otro una y otra vez, pero Lan Zhan no podía alejarse aún cuando fuera el que lo pedía. -Lan Zhan dejame, no valgo la pena- dijo llorando, no por el dolor de sus múltiples heridas, si no por el de su corazón que parecía ya no tener reparo. -No me iré, yo...-

Los Lan llegaron junto al asedio a Yiling, Lan Zhan los enfrentó sin importar que ocasionaría esto. De repente Wuxian no estaba ahí más, a lo lejos veía como aquel hombre de morado se acercaba al otro, que de pronto fue consumido por las propias almas que controlaba, desapareciendo de una horrible forma ante sus ojos.

\---

33 latigazos no dolían tanto como no verlo más. Encontrar a ese pequeño vivo fue un pequeño bálsamo que no podía sanar sus heridas, pero le recordaba aquel último día que vio su sonrisa. -Sizhui- era el nombre adecuado.

No importaba el tiempo, el lo esperaría, no importaba cuanto el debía volver de nuevo como siempre lo hizo.


	8. 8

Abrió los ojos desorientado, unas marcas en su brazo, varios indicios de una invocación... ¿Pero cual era su maldito deseo? No tardó mucho en descubrirlo.  
Mo Xuanyu, ese era su cuerpo, por su apariencia debia estar loco, y por su familia no lo culpaba por no querer estar más en esa vida, ¿pero quien le dijo que él si lo quería?

Desganado se vio embrollado con un primo molesto, una tia loca, y el pueblo creyendo que era un demente, quiza podría divertirse un rato.

Pero la diversión no duró tanto... Unos jovenes aprendices Lan llegaron, pronto la noche llegó y la sangre empezó a correr. Los jóvenes se veian sobrepasados y no le quedó de otra que ayudarlos.

Pronto una figura blanca llegó y se impuso frente a ellos, casi etéreo a pesar de reconocer ese rostro perfectamente, se veia... Mas alto y varonil de lo que recordaba. Lan Wangji acabó todo rápidamente.

Wei Wuxian tuvo que huir, le parecia curioso encontrarlo en ese momento, pero ya que tenía una nueva vida quería separarse lo más posible de la anterior, sino sabia que terminaría igual muy pronto, esos recuerdos parecian sellados con sangre en su mente aun cuando el resto parecía difuso.

Robó un burro tan rejego como él y partió, pero el destino no parecía estar de su parte, encontró un grupo atrapado en una red, los liberó. Pronto un joven pretencioso vestido de amarillo le reclamaba por romper su red, era una caza nocturna, todos debían tener oportunidad. Pero el joven parecía conocerle, realmente le recordaba a alguien... Molesto por su actitud pronto dijo una frase que pareció herir al otro profundamente, era una frase común ¿pero acaso él no tenía una madre? ¿Como podría saberlo...? 

Cuando llegó el tío del joven supo que debio saberlo al instante. Su corazón se agitó con fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, por un momento el aire ya no alcanzaba sus pulmones, sentía que podría empezar a hiperventilarse a pesar de querer guardar la compostura.

No esperaba ver a Jiang Cheng aqui, no esperaba verlo nunca más. Se quedó completamente pasmado.

El otro lo confronto molesto como siempre, mas por haber usado un pequeño truco de cultivacion demoniaca.

Pero el otro no reaccionaba, Jiang Cheng pudo que el de enfrente estaba muy agitado, no era la primera vez que se veian, pero ¿porque ahora tenia esa mirada? ¿Acaso podría ser..? 

Antes de hacer algo más, el tono de Jiang Cheng habia dejado de gritar y su mano iba hacia al otro. 

Wuxian sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, comenzó a ver puntos blancos en su visión. Una mano tomó su hombro y su cintura. Volteó a ver que Lan Zhan lo sostenía silenciosamente. 

-Siento los inconvenientes. Debemos discutir unos asuntos.- dijo llevandose a Wuxian "sosteniendolo" aunque prácticamente lo iba cargando. 

Tras alejarse Wei Ying sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, pero unas lágrimas rodaronnen su mejilla. 

-¿Estas bien? - 

-Si, si, no es nada recorde algo malo es todo. Mi familia era realmente mala a veces. Perdón por los inconvenientes Hanguan Jun, seguiré la caza por mi parte- dijo huyendo en cuanto pudo. 

Sabía que debía irse lejos, pero algo le decía que debia conocer que sucedía en es montaña. 

Un poder se liberó una diosa, terrible, tal y como sospecho esos jóvenes ilusos no habrían hablado con la gente del pueblo antes de ir, y no habrían entendido el porqué de la diosa. 

Aquellas palabras de Jin Ling desataron su gran poder, sabiendo quien era ahora no podía abandonarlo. Desesperado llamó por aquel que pensó. 

Wen Ning acudió a su llamado ante el espanto de todos lo presentes, salvando al joven heredero. 

Una mano detuvo la suya de seguir tocando. Pronto noto que era Lan Zhan, era muy tarde para dudar el trajo a Wn Ning y debía sacarlo de ahi. Apenas se fue, Lan Zhan apresó la cintura del otr dispuesto de huir en ese mismo instante en su espada. Pero antes un latigazo asento a Wuxian, y Jiang Cheng lo vio desconcertado. 

-Damelo-

-No-

-¡Tu! Tu siempre quisiste apartarlo.-

Wangji no le respondió, dio media vuelta y se fue sin escuchar los gritos del otro. Wuxian en sus brazos cubría sus oidos y cerraba los ojos. 

\----

Tras llegar a Gusu surgieron dos dudas en la mente de Wuxian, ¿como huir? ¿Y acaso Wangji tenia algo con Mo? ¿Porque lo cargaba y trataba con tal familiaridad? 

Tras bañarse, y salir en ropa interior le pareció ver un ligero rojor en las orejas del Lan, tras lo cual salió para que se vistiera. 

-Hanguang Jun, la ropa no me queda-, grito Wuxian sin siquiera probarsela, solo para que entrará y viera con atención sus orejas. 

Cuando entro tenia sus orejas cubiertas como si hubiera dicifrado su plan -Te sonrojas y solo me dejas asi, necesito calor- dijo tramposamente Wuxian a ver la reacción del otro. 

Sin esperarlo, Wangji le asentó un beso. Wuxian se sentía triunfante hasta que noto que esto era opuesto a su plan inicial. Pero no pudo mas que sucumbir. 

Lan Zhan no se retiró prenda alguna mas para exponer su miembro, mientras que Wuxian quedó desnudo en un instante. 

¿Acaso le.. Habia crecido? ¿O simplemente su nueva pistola era muy pequeña? La diferencia era evidente, tragó. 

-¿soy el de abajo? - dijo Wuxian pensando en voz alta. 

-Eres mas chico-

Esto parecia karma a si yo de 15 años, Wuxian solo sonrio, debía prepararse bien. Asi que bajo y tomó al otro ennsu boca, realmente era mas pequeño en todo sentido, sentia que se habia encogido en comparación a su cuerpo original, aquel miembro apenas y cabia bien, esperaba que Mo hubiera practicado esto con Lan Zhan por lo menos alguna vez antes o seguro dolería 

Wangji se sintió abrumado, aquella boca cálida abrazaba su pene sin piedad, como si tuviera demasiada experiencia, lonhacia temblar, pronto bo pudo evitar soltar su semilla. 

Asustado de no poder parar mas dijo que era la hora de dormir y se recostó. Wuxian solo lo observó incrédulo, molesto se acostó sobre él. ¿Acaso estaban esperando al matrimonio para hacerlo o algo asi? Vaya, despues de tantoe tiempo como un alma realmente ansiabs un poco de diversión pensó quedandose dormido. 

\---

Wuxian le sonreia diciendole que lo amaba con sus ojos brillantes de alegria. Pronto esa sonrisa desaparecía por un semblante lugubre y acabado, sus ojos se veian casi opacos - Dimelo ¡¿Me permitiras morir?! ¡¿Quieres que muera?! - le decia con un gran dolor en sus palabras.  
Su mente decia NO NO NO, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera lo unico que salía de su boca era un SI. Rodeado de miradas complacientes que venian buscando la cabeza del otro.  
El último brillo de los ojos de Wuxian desaparecía y aun asi le respondió con una sonrisa - Adios-. La sangre lo cegaba mientras el cuerpo de aquella persona que amaba desaparecía destrozado por cadaveres feroces hasta no qiedar nada.  
Jiang Cheng despertó sudando y llorando, hace mucho no soñaba esto. No importaba cuanto pasara parecía que nunca podría huir de aquel terrible momento. 

Wuxian despertó en Gusu, estaba tapado y vestido, una pequeña lágrima estaba en su rostro pero no recordaba que habia soñado. Suspiró mientras pensaba - Lo siento Jiang Cheng, ni siquiera morir lo puedo hacer bien-. Se sintió muy melancólico de repente. 

Pronto llegó Wangji a llevarle de desayunar y pudo despejar su mente. Quiza era imposible huir del pasado.

\----

Nota: Wangji seme o uke forevr?


	9. 9

Wangji desapareció tras llevarle de comer, así que Wuxian decidió investigar un rato, no encontró por ningún lado alguna llave de jade para salir de ese lugar, buscando encontró unas botellas de sonrisa del emperador escondidas, y no perdió la oportunidad de tomar un poco, se sintió un poco más mareado que antes, debía ser porque ese cuerpo era más débil y pequeño.

Decidió pasear buscando una llave para salir de Gusu, varios lo observaban con extrañeza pero no podían comentarlo porque iría en contra de las reglas. Después de un tiempo caminó hacia la primavera helada, al llegar observó una ropa blanca perfectamente doblada, así que decidió robar la llave, pero al acercarse se fijó que en el agua se encontraba alguien, tenía varias feas cicatrices en la espalda, al fijarse con detenimiento noto que era Lan Zhan ¿Que demonios le había sucedido pensó? Aun recordaba la suave de su espalda y su pecho la primera vez que lo hicieron, trago saliva de ese recuerdo, así que decidió sorprenderlo para poder lograr tocarlo, ya que ayer ni siquiera quiso quitarse la túnica.

Se desvistió silenciosamente en la maleza y se metió a nadar sigilosamente como el sabia perfectamente, aún si su nuevo cuerpo era menos resistente, aquella distancia era corta. Casi sin hacer ruido al desplazarse en el agua, estaba a punto de llegar a la espalda el otro cuando el otro se volteó rápidamente desplazándose hacia el haciéndolo chocar directo con la parte frontal del húmedo pantalón de Wangji. 

Wuxian se asustó por lo que sacó su cabeza del agua yéndose hacia atrás a punto de caer hasta que Wangji tomó su cabeza para sostenerlo, solo logrando propulsarlo para que volviera estar con el rosto demasiado cerca de su miembro. Lan Zhan intentó retroceder, pero el otro ya había notado que algo pasaba en su ropa interior, así que se acercó aquel pequeño paso y comenzó a chupar el miembro del otro a través de la húmeda aún cuando batallaba por poder seguir teniendo la nariz un poco arriba del nivel del agua para respirar. 

Pronto salio aquel enorme miembro de su prisión y comenzó a chuparlo el tiempo que podía aguantar la respiración. Wangji sentía que se moriría, era aún de día, estaban en un lugar abierto, estaban haciendo algo que por todos lados era prohibido y aun así no tenía la fuerza de voluntad de apartar al otro, sentía sus orejas su corazón saltar de su pecho. Pronto un sabor ajeno al agua lleno la boca de Wei Ying.

Wangji tomo la cabeza del otro para sacarlo del otro -¡Basta!- le dijo firmemente al otro, pero Wuxian lo ignoró y se colgó de su cuello para asentarle un beso. Aún cuando pudo haberlo empujado fácilmente Lan Zhan sentía que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo por algún motivo. 

La mente del Lan se perdió en aquellos besos hasta que sintió la mano del otro bajar por su cuello y posarse en su cicatriz en su pecho, el ritmo de los besos de Wuxian se detuvo un momento mientras observaba aquella parte fijamente.

-¿quien se atrevió a hacerte esto?- dijo Wuxian muy débilmente mientras cerraba el puño en la mano que aún tenía atrás del cuello del Lan.

Wei Ying se sentía muy molesto por alguna razón, ¿Quien demonios se había atrevido arruinar tan perfecto cuerpo?, realmente le molestaba no haber podido hacer nada, y se sentía triste porque seguramente había dolido demasiado tantas cicatrices. Sin notarlo dijo aquella frase y abrazó al otro con fuerza. 

-Como...- iba a preguntar, pero aun desconocía la relación entre Wangji y Mo, que tal si ya habían comentado esto, quedaría al descubierto así que replanteó -Yo... me golpee la cabeza no.. no recuerdo... ¿como paso esto?-

No importó la pregunta directa, Lan Zhan no contestó. - A yo.. e ... solo quiero que sepas que no dejare que nadie te vuelva hacer algo así- 

Wuxian quería que se lo tragara la tierra, quizá Mo y Wangji aún no tenían tanta confianza en su relación y no lo sabía, realmente debió parecer un imbécil. Por su parte Wangji solo podía pensar lo irónico que dijera eso el otro, pero algo le decía que tenía una extraña idea en su mente, pero antes de seguir analizándolo el otro le plantó un beso de nuevo y el respondió.

La mano de Wuxian comenzó a bajar hacia el miembro del jade menor, que no necesitaba mucha ayuda para erigirse, pero lo que no esperaba es que la mano del Lan fuera directo a su parte posterior, cerró sus ojos y aceptó el cruel destino de ahora ser el de abajo por siempre, odiaba ser tan.. pequeño.

Tras un rato incluso sentía que sus piernas le fallarían, pero antes de siquiera mostrarlo lo brazos de Wagji tomaron sus piernas y lo cargó lo suficiente para poderlo acomodar justo encima de él y bajarlo lentamente penetrándolo. 

Wei Yin temblaba conforme al otro avanzaba, era ... demasiado grande... o el muy estrecho ¿Acaso realmente ellos.. nunca?. Tras entrar completamente comenzaron a entrar en ritmo y por fin se sentía bien para Wuxian, aunque seguía un tanto abrumado. Wangji no dejaba de besarlo hasta que en un punto bajó su cabeza para chupar su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer, este cuerpo era demasiado sensible. Pronto sintió liquido escurrir por su entrada. 

Wuxian se recargó en el cuello del otro que no lo soltó un momento y lo llevó a la orilla donde lo recostó, y se le quedó observando un rato. Lan Zhan se sentía realmente feliz, por fin luego de tanto tiempo pudo estar con Wuxian de esta forma, era como si estuviera más cerca de ser realmente suyo... esta realmente feliz hasta que el otro dijo -Mo y tu.. Yo y tu nunca habíamos... ¿hecho esto?-

¡¿Que demonios creía Wuxian?! ¿que el tenía una relación con Mo y por eso lo trataba así? por poco olvidaba lo tonto que podía ser a veces, en su vida nunca hubo ni habría nadie que no fuera él. En ese momento recordó aquel día en la cueva cuando el otro le dijo que hubiera sido más claro. Tragó saliva dispuesto a hablar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, cuando sonó una campana fuertemente resonando todo Cloud Recess, los dos voltearon rápidamente, Wangji corrió a vestirse y por sus armas, Wuxian no le quedó de otra que seguirlo aún cuando su cadera lo mataba.

Que horrible manera de matar el momento pensó Wei Ying, Wangji le lanzó algo envuelto y luego corrió a una torre que se abrió y cerro tras su paso. Los jóvenes les dijeron que sucedía ahí, y no le quedó de otra que entrar, viendo a todos con probables qi desviados entonó su flauta junto a Wangji para controlar aquel brazo de cadáver feroz. 

Tras mucho batallar lo lograron, entonces noto que era esa flauta, volteó a ver a Wangji que le dijo. -Gracias Wei Ying-

El viejo Lan que había ignorado tirado escupió sangre y se desmayo. Wuxian solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, solo había hecho esos actos pensando que podía actuar en nombre ajeno, ahora por alguna razón se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y huyo de la torre para tomar aire y el otro no lo notara.


	10. 10

Wuxian se sentía completamente avergonzado, mientras caminaba con Wangji no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, comenzaron a investigar.

Pronto comenzaron los problemas de nuevo, en un edifico con muchas espadas intentando salvar a Jin Ling, tras sacarlo Wangji fue por ayuda mientras Wei Ying saco la maldición del otro en un intento por salvarlo.

Pero pronto todo empeoró, ahí estaba esa persona de nuevo, quería correr pero sus rodillas temblaban, solo el sonido de los ladridos de Fairy lo asustaron aún más. Jiang Cheng no le quitaba la vista y ante dicha reacción no tardo en decidir, lo llevaron casi a rastras a una pequeña casa y montaron vigilancia afuera.

-Wei Wuxian...-

-Nnno seee a quie quien hablas, yoo soy Mo Xuaanyu, ya viste que que mi cuerpo no esta poseído-

-¡No me puedes mentir!- dijo Jiang Cheng tomando por la cintura al otro, jalandolo hacía si y acentandole un beso. Podía sentir al otro temblar en sus brazos, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso.

-Tranquilo, ya todo estará bien... ya todo pasó.... por favor- le decía al oido de Wuxian mientras acariciaba la cabeza del otro que ahora era más pequeño que él, lo acostó sobre la cama y vio como tenía sus ojos con algunas lágrimas. 

-Yo ... lo siento realmente lo siento- Le dijo volviendo a besarlo, mientras que Wei Ying parecía dudar si corresponder. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar al otro que comenzaba a respirar rápidamente.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío!- se escuchó una voz acercarse por fuera del lugar, inmediatamente se separó del otro y se levantó, mientras Wuxian se cubría la cara.

Jiang se acercó a al puerta para evitar que el joven pasara, mientras Wuxian sintió unos brazos cargarlo sin problema alguno, aún con el rostro tapado vio la blanca vestimenta y no se opuso, aunque hubiera sido difícil hacerlo, se sentía devastado y sin fuerza. salieron silenciosamente por una ventana. 

Cuando Jiang Cheng volteó ya no había rastro del otro, sintió su corazón hundirse, pero algo le decía que no pudo irse solo en ese estado.

Lan Zhan se fue rápidamente y sin esperar hasta llegar a un pequeño hostal, ahí observó que la pierna de Wuxian estaba maldita, así que lo ayudo a resolverlo, apenas acabó Wuxian le dijo -Realmente necesito tomar un trago-

Pronto un vaso de licor fue llevado a él, y comenzó a beberlo, cuando vio que el otro tomo un pequeño vaso, primero no le importó hasta que recordó que no debería haber tomado, pero cuando volteó ya estaba ahí tirado en la pequeña mesita.

Entonces escuchó ruido afuera, el encargado dijo que alguien lo esperaba afuera, por lo que salió y vio a Jiang Cheng de nueva cuenta ahí. 

Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar cuando una figura blanca bajó directo de la ventana y empujo al otro lejos, mientras decía -MIO-

-¿Huh? ¡conque por fin revelas tu verdaderas intenciones! ¡El no te pertenece!-

Wuxian cerró el puño con fuerza y sin atreverse a verlo, pero empoderado por tener a Wangji de su parte gritó -¡Ya te di mi cuerpo y mi vida! ¡¿Que más quieres de mi?!-

-Esta es la oportunidad de por fin estar juntos, ahora todo es diferente....-

-Lo unico diferente es mi cuerpo, ¿Acaso esa era lo que buscabas? ¿una oportunidad para estar conmigo aún cuando te avergonzara? Lo siento, aún serías un manga cortada, suerte para la otra vida-

-No.., eso no, estarías a mi lado...-

-¿A tu lado? te avergonzó que tu propio sobrino me observara ahí-

-¡Wuxian, no es así!- dijo el otro acercándose, pero Lan Zhan lo volvió a aventar con fuerza enfurenciendolo -¡Esta vez será diferente!-

-¡Ya te di todo lo que te prometí esa vez! ¿Que más quieres de mi?- dijo Wuxian llorando, Wangji lo cargó y lo metió a donde se hospedaban ignorando al otro.

Wuxian no quiso separarse del cuello de Wangji ya que no podía dejar de sollozar, estando así hasta quedar dormido.

Cuando despertó Wangji tenía a Wei Ying sin desprenderse de su cuello abrazándolo, cuando despertó un minuto somnoliento le dijo, gracias por cuidarme. Wangji sintió su corazón reconfortarse, pero sufriendo porque no recordaba la primera vez que realmente lo defendió.


	11. 11

Wangji volteó a ver la ventana en cuanto escuchó aquel ruido, pero antes de notarlo ya estaba dentro de la habitación una imponente sobra negra.

En un segundo Wei Ying ya se estaba abalanzando sobre la sombra.

-¡Wen Ning!... ¿Wen Ning?- dijo Wei Ying al ver al otro, pero en cuanto se acercó percibió una extraña aura en él. De repente aquel imponente cadáver feroz se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a tocarlo un tanto frenéticamente.

-B basta ¡Wen Ning! que que te pasa a a a. ¡L lan Zhan no es lo que parece! yo yo no lo cree para para esto- dijo Wuxian completamente sonrojado mientras era estimulado en una escena completamente bizarra. Lan Zhan cerró su puño furiosamente.

-¡Lan Zhan no te acerques!- pronto salió volando estrellándose contra la pared aun cuando se paró cuando el otro se lo advirtió.

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Basta! ¿Que te hicieron? estas como al inicio Wen Ning- Dijo Wuxian mientras seguía siendo masturbado sin piedad, ¿Que ahora todos se sentían el de arriba por ser más altos? ¿Desde cuando Wen Ning era un exhibicionista?. Cuando tocó la cabeza del otro notó unas puntas de metal, apenas tenía fuerza al estar tan estimulado, cuando por fin pudo concentrar su fuerza las sacó con fuerza.

Wen Ning se le quedó observándolo fijamente y se alejó. A pesar de mostrar expresiones ya sabía que era lo más cercano a lo que estaría de mostrar vergüenza, realmente extrañaba esas expresiones pensó melancólicamente. Volteó a ver su vientre solo para ver que estaba llenó de su propio semen, le quitó importancia y se abalanzó a abrazar el cuello del otro.

-Wen Ning realmente te extrañe, te necesitaba- Wen Ning se mantuvo inmóvil

-Lo siento, maestro Wuxian- dijo.

-Hace que no te veía tan... feroz hahaha, me alegro que no hayas desaparecido-

Lan Zhan seguía en el suelo ahora escuchando ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Acaso ellos... si habían tenido algo? 

Ello siguieron hablando contando que había pasado, no importaba que tan falto de sentir recibía las respuestas Wei Ying seguía contando con total emoción, ¿Así lo verían el resto?

Wangji salió por comida y para decirle al dueño de la posada que no pasaba nada, solo se había caído algo, cuando regresó escuchó.

-...Esta con él?-

-¿Eh? no, no, él... no se porque me sigue, pero no parece querer nada, así que solo disfruto mientras puedo...-

-No debe volver a ver al joven Jiang-

-Ya lo se, solo que siempre que lo veo me congelo, es como si esos malos recuerdos regresaran-

-Tampoco debe esperarme, es imposible-

Un silencio profundo llenó la habitación.

\- Ya lo se también. Detesto que me lo recuerdes tan fríamente-

-Ya sabe que no puedo sentir....-

-Te dije que ya lo se... solo es difícil de aceptar... HA HA ¡ Ya sabes que no me gusta fracasar!-

-No tiene porque mentir joven maestro-

-Cállate o te tiraré por la ventana de donde viniste, no necesito deprimirme de nuevo, ese último suicidio dolió demasiado jajaja-

-¡No diga esas cosas!-

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! era solo una broma... ¡Ves como si te importo!-

-Nunca dije que no lo hiciera-

-Lo se...- 

Lan Zhan decidió tocar la puerta en ese momento. Pasó y vio a Wuxian viendo a la ventana en medio de una habitación vacía.

-Traje comida-

-¡Gracias Wangji! tu nunca paras de salvarme- dijo con una enorme sonrisa comenzando a comer inmediatamente.

Lan Zhan comía más tranquilamente mientras pensaba en que se sentía ligeramente culpable por sentirse aliviado porque Wen Ning ya no viviera, pero aún así ¿Que habría pasado entre ellos?

\-----

**ESPECIAL: Wen Ning x Wuxian**

Nota: Este especial no afecta técnicamente la historia así que deciden si es de su agrado leerlo o no ajajja Es como mi fic en un fic.

....

No importaba hace cuanto tiempo hubiera muerto, no importaba si no pudiera sentir dolor o su tacto más. En su mente siempre estaba aquel día que se conocieron y aquellos días juntos.

Aquel día del evento que se conocieron Wuxian se escabulló en la noche en su habitación para darle las gracias por creer en él y darle un poco de comida. Wei Ying comenzó a hablar como siempre, estando juntos aquella noche. En un punto de la conversación no podía tenía sueño pero no podía dejar de centrarse en los labios del otro que se movían sin parar, -¿Quieres besarme?-, Wen Ning asintió sin pensar, luego al pensar mejor se sonrojo y se hecho hacia atrás dispuesto a huir. Wuxian le sonrió calidamente y lo besó.

-Tranquilo o tu corazón saltara por tu boca- dijo el otro sonriendo - Pero oh lo siento... no debí besarte sin que sepas que pasa en mi vida, no quiero malentendidos.-

Tras contarle, Wen Ning no pudo evitar pensar que el otro era un picaflor, pero también sentía algo triste en su relato. -El no me agrada- dijo Wen Ning sinceramente refiriéndose a Jiang Cheng. -¡Hey! yo se que es raro.. pero aún así lo quiero-

Wen Ning le dio un beso -No solo el te puede querer- dijo confiadamente, pero inmediatamente se volvió un tomate y huyo de la tienda.

Cuando él volvió a la Ciudad sin Noche notó que había algo mal, cuando vio a Wen Chao huir, temió terriblemente, cuando salio Jiang Cheng hizo lo posible por evitar que una flecha alcanzara a los que huían. ¿Pero donde estaba Wei Ying?

No mucho después de eso sucedió el ataque a Yummeng, él hizo lo posible por convencer a su hermana de ir, ella no lo entendía, pero aceptó. Cuando vio vivo a Wei Ying sintió feliz, pero no al ver sus condiciones ni de quien lo acompañaba.

Mientras Jiang Cheng se recuperaba ambos comenzaron a hablar de que había ocurrido, Wen Ning intentaba hacerlo ver como el otro estaba absorbiéndolo haciéndolo aún más miserable en tan hórrida situación, pero aún no estaba listo para escucharlo.

Aun con lo que consideraba no dudo un instante en ayudarlo en su operación para transferir el núcleo dorado, aunque realmente le preocupaba que eso terminara de hundirlo aún más. Cuando bajaron de aquella montaña otra vez no había nadie más. 

Tres meses después de desaparecer una sombra oscura apareció en su habitación, al ver su rostro lo abrazó con su fuerza, aún cuando se veía más fuerte que antes, aún tenía algunas heridas, no obstante se negó que lo atendiera su hermana y le pidió que lo acompañara. Dejando una simple nota se fue mientras lo atendía. No se acercaba a las masacres que hacia porque sabía que no lo soportaría de nuevo.

En esos meses se voliveron más cercanos hasta que un día pasó. Tras una larga charla comenzaron, a besarse -...Sabes que yo no puedo...- le dijo el otro deteniéndose, -Lo se y aún así estoy aquí-. Los besos continuaron, Wuxian desvistió al otro, lo comenzó a preparar. Lo hizo lentamente como si sintiera que lo fuera a romper. Despacio y tomándose su tiempo lo hicieron como si tuvieran toda la noche por delante. Al día siguiente despertó Wen Ning, una pequeña carta con una disculpa por dejarlo a medio camino, agradeciéndole y diciéndole que no merecía esto hasta que aclarara su corazón.

No mucho después la guerra se comenzó a hacer tórrida, apenas volvió con su hermana y se movieron, aún así el tenía el instinto de buscar al otro. Disfrazado lo hizo, cuando lo encontró ya estaba profundamente unido al otro, pero lo había cada vez más cansado, se acercó a él y aceptó su compañía de nuevo, escondiéndolo con él mientras se movían en la Guerra, pero sin tener acercamientos de otro tipo.

Tras acabar la guerra, las cosas se volvieron más difíciles para Wen Ning y su hermana. Wuxian cada vez notaba el daño que Jiang Cheng le hacía, así que buscaba a Wen Ning, lentamente era como si se hubiera vuelto su amante, se sentía feliz a su lado, sentía que por fin podría moverse, dejar al otro de lado, pero no dejaba de flaquear.

Entonces Wuxian fue al torneo de la montaña del fénix. Un grupo del clan Jin no tardó en atacar a la tranquila familiar de Wen Ning y Wen Qing. A punto de morir, solo pudo sentirse terriblemente frustrado por no poder haber logrado en su vida.

Despertó un día, no sentía nada ya. Recordaba con total claridad sus sentimientos, pero no era capaz de expresarlos de nuevo, aún así estaba feliz de estar ahí, cuando vio a Wuxian, el otro se abalanzó llorando al verlo, podía ver esa melancolía en sus ojos. 

Un día mientras tomaba escuchó a Wuxian llorar, - ¿Porque cuando creí que podría ser feliz porfin tuvo que pasar esto? Yo yo tuve que irme con tu hermano, si hubiera tenido más fuerza en ese momento, nada de esto había pasado-

-No llores por lo que pasó. No remediaras nada. Preocúpate por ti, por tu futuro, aún puedes lograrlo-

-No, no puedo.... lo se...-

No importaba que ya no sintiera, aquella frustración en su corazón no lo abandonaba. Lograría salvarlo esta vida, lo llevaría a su felicidad aunque eso no fuera a su lado. Aun quedaba mucho por hacer.... Joven Lan ¿Cuando aprenderás a decir lo que sientes?, siempre temió que lo hiciera cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora, solo podía pensar que aún esperando tanto no lo hacía apurarse. 


	12. 12

Después de tan extraño encuentro continuaron su camino, aunque ahora Wen Ning iba con ellos aunque siempre distante. Continuaron su camino investigando el misterio del brazo, no obstante eso no los detenía de tener encuentro en cuanto podían, volviéndose cada vez más constantes.

Pero para Lan Zhan no le importaba cuanto estuviera juntos de esa forma, porque no lograba el acercamiento que realmente deseaba, Wuxian solo actuaba como si la realización solo fuera de eso, realmente no lo entendí, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, después de tanto tiempo un movimiento en falso podría ser lo que lo separara de él pensó.

Pronto tras largas investigaciones y encuentros con los jóvenes Lan y Jin Ling, debían acudir a un evento a la secta Lanling Jin, a lo cual Wuxian no estaba muy entusiasta pero era la única forma.

Lan Zhan temió que Wuxian tuviera esa horrible reacción cuando volviera a ver a Jiang Cheng, pero esta vez no se congelo, solo evito mirarlo, mientras tomaba con fuerza su brazo por un instante, el otro lo observó insistente pero le preocupaba mucho su imagen como para hacer algo en ese evento frente a todos.

Esa noche Wuxian empleo sus poderes para infiltrarse como un pequeño hombre de papel, mientras Lan Zhan esperaba ansiosamente, pero su alegría porque regresara a si con bien no duro mucho, pronto se vieron envueltos en persecución al descubrirse quien era realmente "Mo Xuanyu".

Pronto una espada atravesó a Wuxian, la respiración pareció perderse por un momento, estaba dispuesto a matar a quien hizo eso, pero al ver al joven Jin Ling supo que ni aunque muriera Wuxian perdonaría que le hiciera algo, por lo que no le quedó otra más que huir, huir sin mirar atrás. Su corazón se hundía ¿Acaso moriría de nuevo? ¿Acaso no podría volver a decir que sentía?

Tras llegar a Gusu fue tratado con todo cuidado y no se separaba ni un momento de su lecho solo desando que volviera en sí pronto. En su mente repitió mil veces que le diría cuando despertara, pero aún con ello cuando lo hizo las palabras no salieron de su boca, y solo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Lan Zhan, solo me dormí de más, no moriría por algo así aún en este débil cuerpo. Debemos seguir investigando- Lan Zhan se separó y asintió, pero antes de decir algo más el otro se levantó a pesar de su herida y se dispuso a investigar. Quizá lo ideal era esperar a que volvieran estar juntos sexualmente para decirlo tranquilamente.

Pero ello no paso, pronto se vieron envueltos en algo que los acercaba más a la verdad y un posible conflicto con Lan Xichen que no creía que Jing Guangyao pudiera estar involucrado, por lo que partió a investigar por su cuenta.

Camino a Yummeng todo se volvió un caos de nuevo, sin desearlo gran parte de la comunidad de la cultivación termino atrapada rodeada de cadáveres feroces, y pronto Jiang Cheng y Lan Zhan parecían pelear por proteger a alguien que sin miedo se lanzó como carnada ante su incrédula mirada para lograr salvar a todos.

Pronto llegaron a Yummeng, el lugar más cercano a Yiling, donde se dieron esos acontecimientos. Lan Zhan pronto perdió de vista a Wuxian preocupandole que podría haber pasado porque no veía a Jiang Cheng por ningún lado, su corazón se hundió de pensar la sola posibilidad de que hubiera decido estar de nuevo a su lado, por lo que salió y se quedó sentado alejado del bullicio. 

Pronto escucho unos pasos acercarse -Hanguan Jun, no le encontraba en ningún sitio. Disculpe que lo moleste, hace unas horas me dijo el maestro Mo... Wei Wuxian, que lo viera en .... sitio a esta hora, perdone no lo encontraba- -MMN- respondió simplemente a Shizui, y salió velozmente a donde le dijo.

Llegó y había un gran árbol, pero no veía a Wuxian. -Si veniste-

Lan Zhan volteó hacia arriba para verlo trepado en el árbol, vio que los ojos del otro se veían ligeramente rojos, pero dejo de prestar atención cuando este se aventó del árbol hacia el, el simplemente lo cacho cayendo muy cerca de él. Wuxian lo beso. 

Su corazón saltaba, apenas separaron sus labios -Te amo- dijo casi como un susurro Lan Zhan

Wuxian lo vio con grandes ojos. -Eh yo... quería mostrarte algo. Ven- 

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó al entierro simbólico de los antiguos líderes de Yummeng donde prestaron sus respetos, pero cuando volteó Wuxian ya estaba inconsciente. -El joven maestro Wuxian estaba muy cansado física y emocionalmente, deberíamos partir- dijo Wen Ning saliendo de la nada.

-Mmmmn- 

Tras tomar una barca, la mente no dejaba de pensar que el otro no le había respondido nada. ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Acaso el no le correspondía?


	13. 13

Wuxian siguió inconsciente la mayor parte del viaje y al llegar se centraron en buscar donde hospedarse sin llamar la atención.

Una vez en la habitación Wuxian no parecía decir nada al respecto, molesto Lan Zhan tomo del pequeño vaso y pronto se volvió oscuro. 

Cuando volvió en si, estaba sobre un desaliñado Wuxian que jadeante reía entrecortadamente -Nunca pensé que declararas tu amor, pero menos que me preguntaras si te correspondo, te haz vuelto un desvergonzado- dijo con una sonrisa.

No obstante Lan Zhan se separó inmediatamente, Wuxian lo observó con extrañeza -¿Estas bien? ya ... ¿eres tu?, no dijiste nada.... solo yo te iba a decir que...-

Lan Zhan se fue antes de que el otro dijera algo más. Se sentía terriblemente, realmente no quería preguntarle eso al otro porque ya temía la respuesta ¿porque más estaría riéndose de él por preguntar algo tan estúpido?

Cuando decidió volver Wuxian no estaba, Wangji vio a todos lados, quizá había decidido irse, pero entonces unos ladridos le llamaron la atención, era aquel perro espiritual de Jin Ling, así que corrió por el camino que lo guiaba.

Llegó a salvarlo sin titubear pero la situación parecía más difícil de los que parecía ahí estaba Jiang Cheng, su hermano, Jin Ling y Wuxian, pero también Jin Guangyao que parecía controlar la situación.

No obstante el peligro estaban en un punto muerto y Lan Xichen comenzó a increpar a Wuxian por ser tan obstuso. ¡¿Porque hacia eso?! debía callar ahora mismo. Solo veía como los ojos de Wuxian se abrían de par en par. Si no moría en esta situación, ¿si quiera tenía sentido vivir con el desprecio del otro?

Wuxian se volteó hacia él. Su corazón saltó un palpitar esto era todo.

-¡Yo realmente quería decirte que te amo!- Dijo abalanzándose para besar al incrédulo Lan Zhan.

Casi pudo escuchar tronar los dedos de Jiang Cheng de cerrar tan fuerte el puño.

Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, con Nie Huaisang la situación volvió a ser extrañamente tensa, luego de una intensa pelea, y la final derrota de Jin GUangyao ante el pobre Lan Xichen.

Wangji podía sentir que el calor en su corazón se expandía, el otro por fin lo había dicho. A pesar de tanto, por fin sabía que le correspondía. No obstante apenas acabo, no veía a Wuxian por lo que lo buscó antes que el resto de lideres y sectas llegaran, y lo vio hablando con Jiang Cheng por lo que decidió no interrumpir pero siguió sintiendo cierto temor y desconfort al verlos.

Al final Jiang Cheng se levantó y se fue, y pasó junto a él sin decirle ni darle una mirada. Wuxian lo vio y se acercó con una sonrisa -Vamonos sr celoso-

Comenzaron a irse y Wuxian le decidió decir que había pasado. Desde Yummeng decidió hablar con él, y decirle que era imposible que volvieran, que ambos se habían lastimado, y no había forma de estar juntos que no le causara problemas, y volvería a pasar lo que hace una vida. Asimismo, le dijo que hace unos momentos solo le señaló que si quería tomar sus votos formalmente, tendría la bendición de sus padres y podía ir a Yummeng si así lo deseaba.

Wuxian lucia más tranquilo, como si se hubiera librado de un terrible peso. Su sonrisa lucia tan sincera por fin.

Lo besó profundamente, comenzó a tocar su cadera.

-Lan Zhan estamos en un lugar abierto-

-Tu mismo me dijiste desvergonzado-

Wuxian sonrió dejando que el otro lo tocara, y bajándole el pantalón. Sin demasiada preparación por la situación puso su miembro dentro del otro que se había acoplado a él durante este viaje, pero esta vez era diferente, estaban ambos, quizá sintiendo lo que siempre, pero pudiendo mostrarlo por fin.

Lan Zhan lo penetraba con fuerza, mientras el otro decía cuanto lo amaba, aunque sus gemidos pronto se volvieron de clemencia. -Si sigues diciendo que me amas no puedo darte clemencia- Wuxian se rió -No puedo evitar amarte- y pronto fue penetrado con más fuerza -Basta mentí, no, no lo hago- sin importar ello las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes haciéndolo reír y quejarse.

Tras volver a Gusu y enfrentar al Lan Qiren, decidieron hacer una pequeña ceremonia en Yummeng, donde ante el entierro de sus padres adoptivos hizo las tres reverencias, y aunque Jiang Cheng no acudió, les facilitó todo para estar. Wuxian solo deseaba que pudiera encontrar alguien para avanzar.

Tras un largo camino, fue así que el destino aún después de unos reveses unió a quienes estaban destinados, pudiendo ser felices por fin esta nueva oportunidad.


End file.
